minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GuiFFI/Minecraft Story Mode Netflix Version!
Is your turn to answer! What your favorite version and why? Tell in the comments below. Original Netflix Both Incomplete! Video Trailer and Different Graphics INCOMPLETE! Differences from Original and Netflix 'Languages ' *On the''' Original''' version, you have only English Audio with subtitles *On the Netlix version, you have already many countries Netflix Audio with subtitles 'In The Game' Introduction before starting the game *On the Netflix version, like in some the Season 2 scene "Craft Your Own Adventure", it start with Petra explaining the Netflix project and functions of the game with Reuben. Choose Jesse *On the''' Original''' version, you can choose between Male and Female Caucasian/Dark skinned/African Jesse. *On the Netlix version, you can choose between Male and Female Dark skinned Jesse. (Their clothes and shoes changed) The Episodes (Review!) *On the''' Original''' version, you have more opinion choices '''/ '''you need to explore / you need '''to click the buttons for build, do the actions / you need to fight against monsters'. *On the '''Netlix' version, you have less opinion choices (+20 choices) / the scene exploration is all changed instead of walking you click the image choices below / you don't need to click the buttons it do for yourself / the fight are''' replaced by new scenes'. *On the '''Netflix' version, new choices are added '''per episodes. *On the '''Netflix version, the scenes are the same but the eyes and face expressions changed a lot and the camera positions move differently when it has the new scenes. *The light and shadow effects are added on the Netlfix version, like on season 2. Episode 1 Story Differences *In the Netflix version instead of running from the Witherstorm to the forest, Jesse is already catched on top of a block and he/she need to choose between Follow Gabriel or Save Lukas during the running from the Witherstorm. (see the trailer!) (If you already play the episode 1 of Netflix you'll see this new choice demonstration is like the season 2 choices) Episode 2 Story Differences *In the Netflix version instead of trying to find Soren inside the temple when Ellegaard and Magnus argue and they leave on their world/side, you actually need to choose between''' Find Ellegaard''' or Find Magnus. (New choice again guys) Episode 3 Story Differences *In the Netflix version when Jesse's gang is trying to go through the Endermans, Petra cough and it's heared from the Endermans so Jesse's gang pass scared and slowly. (The scene when you need to use your control for make them walking/running is removed) *Confirmed on the Netlix version, Soren use different clothes : (COMING SOON!) Episode 4 Story Differences (COMING SOON!) Episode 5 Story Differences (COMING SOON!) Trivia *The Netflix version got all 5 episodes remade for now. *It is considered the only Recreated Game made by Telltale Game since they cancelled many other games such as When ''The Wolf Among Us ''and ''Game Of Thrones ''season 2. GuiFFIFan ofPetra Category:Blog posts